renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman (transcript)
Episode: Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman episode begins at the Church Narrator: And now, let's join Pastor Toast Man as he intents his fluck. Powdered Toast Man: The lord is mine shattered, the ball shall want... B-11! Boy: BINGO! Powdered Toast Man: Heh heh heh heh. sound Uh oh, A distress call. A secret message. And coded in Olive loaf. Toast Man set up and spins it and he broke HOLY CATICISM!! Not little Johnny! Toast Man tears his mouth and eyes off and put the hand on the TV screen Leave everything to me! on at the hospital POWDERED Toast... MAAAANN!! Narrator: Instintly, Powdered Toast Man rushes off another pearlist mission! Powdered Toast Man: POWDERED TOAST MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Johnny smiles Hello, little Johnny. What seems to be the trouble? Little Johnny: I want to meet the president before I take my nap. But he says "he's too busy". Powdered Toast Man: That lousy crumb, he owes me one. Leave everything to me! Toast Man flys POWDERED TOAST MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! watches Powdered Toast Man. Narrator: Yes, once again, It's Powdered Toast Man to the rescue! Woman: mocking Powdered Toast Man to the rescue. angry How much more can Vicky Velcro take? Once I had success. I was clean of the breakfast for indestry. Liquid Waffles with some superfasinatin action so MILLIONS! Profits, HARD! Then along came Powdered Toast hah hah, and then ruin. Someday, I'll make a lousy hat will pay! I will have my revenge! to U.N. Building Narrator: And now, for the most historic moment in human history, The president is about to decide. The worldpeace treaty that will end all wars... FOREVER! heard the crashing sound. Toast powder are appeared and Powdered Toast Man are appeared. Powdered Toast Man: Drop that crayon, harmboy! You're coming with me! Toast Man carrys President and crash the window. Abridian people are angry. CRIPES! It's almost time for Little Johnny's nap. I better use my... WARP SPEED!!!! Toast Man increasingly faster to the point he catches on fire and flies like a comet, The president takes the burnt of the abuse and heads in the hospital POWDERED TOAST MAN! Little Johnny: YAY! Powdered Toast Man: Well little Johnny, I kept my promise. Here he is! Toast Man has a President that burnt to ashes and a few charred bones, which blew away. Little Johnny was tearing up sadly and he's about to cry. Little Johnny was bawling and crying loudly until... Little Johnny died. Nurse: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!? How could you let down poor little Johnny?!? You're destroyed in dreams! You should be ashamed of yourself! Why you're nothing but a failure! words "Failure" repeat in Powdered Toast Man's mind as he cowers fearfully. The newspaper says "Powdered Toast Man lets down Little Johnny! Blubbering boy betrayed by breaded boob!" and the bottom line says "World at War-Planet Doomed! [Fades to Powdered Toast Man sits alone at the chair and he's in the bus stop. Powdered Toast Man: thinking Nothing but a failure. Oh, could it let down. Poor little Johnny. spoken Why, after all that down the whole world. sadly and walks away Narrator: And so having finally failed mankind. Powdered Toast Man retires to his secret hideout. The Breadbox of solitute. Where wallowing the mire his massive complishments, The man has toast hangs them up his shorts.... Toast Man put the PTM underwear and hangs up FOR GOOD! newspaper says "Powdered Toast Man RETIRES!!!" Woman: laughs AT LAST! Now here's my chance. goes in the Waffle maker. Women laughs manacally. Waffle lid goes down. Electric was twinkling and shattering. Electric explodes the Toast Company. Waffle lid opens up. Women is now sets up into Waffle Woman. Finally, the return of Waffle Woman! Waffle Woman was driving at the Wafflemotor Narrator: And so, Waffle Woman sets out to revenge on Powdered Toast Man! Waffle Woman: I think. Oh nevermind. off. Fades to Breadbox of solitude. Powdered Toast Man was all alone watching the TV. He drinks the mayo and burps. Explodey: I have to throw up now, Poopy. Do you want to pick my nose? turns to hypnotize screen and Waffle Woman appears Waffle Woman: Calling Powdered Toast Man. Please respond. giggles I challenge you to a battle, face to face. But if you don't show up, you'll be no meeting tonight, or LITTLE JOHNNY! Johnny cries, Powdered Toast Man screams Deleted scene I'm waiting for you, Powdered Toast Man. If you got the GUTS! Little Johnny: Save me, Powdered Toast Man! Powdered Toast Man: crying I'll save you, little Johnny! Leave everything to me! thunderstorm strikes at Powdered Toast Man Ouch, I've been needed to fix that circuts. Toast Man put the PTM underwear on. Narrator: Yes, the crusty saver is back in action to avenge Little Johnnyyyyyy! Toast Man zooms off to the Breadbox set on fire. It's implied that it crashes on Hollywood out of the sky Powdered Toast Man: Powdered... toooast... maaaaan! Toast Man smells it and look at Powdered Toast Int'l are burnt. Uh oh, no time to lose! Johnny is crying. Waffle Woman was laughing maniacally. POWDERED TOAST MAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Little Johnny: YAY!! Powdered Toast Man: So Waffle Woman, I see I've came too late. Woman smacks the shield at Powdered Toast Man. Waffle Woman: No, Powdered Toast Man. You're too early! AS USUAL! Toast Man was dodging the strawberries at the hospital and exploded. Powdered Toast Man: You are late for our last battle. Taste my Super Oleogenus Butter Pats. Woman dodges butter pats on the U.N. Building. They exploded. Abritian people are angry. Waffle Woman: What battle? Chuck on my RADIOACTIVE POLYTHERMAL SYRUP LAUNCHER! Toast Man's head dodging the syrup Powdered Toast Man: Boy, she's really mad. sprays the New York City that the whole people was screaming and explodes Quit your waffling Waffle Woman! I'll left the message with your secretary. Eat my Nuclear Powered Hyper Acidic Maramalade! Toast Man inhales and covers his mouth. Belly button has sprayed the hyper acidic maramalade. Waffle Woman: I'll never talk about it. Woman dodges hyper acidic maramalade. SECRETARY! to England. England explodes and floods it out. Cuts to Earth, Powdered Toast Man and Waffle Woman destroys Earth with the country parts. Powdered Toast Man: offscreen You said you're best friends with your secretary. Waffle Woman: offscreen I changed my mind. Powdered Toast Man: offscreen You'll never listen to me, You flakey Woman! Waffle Woman: offscreen Don't even think about yourself! Toast Man and Waffle Woman are going to beat the last battle onscreen Give it up, Powdered Toast Man. Haven't you had enough? Powdered Toast Man: Not so fast, Waffle Woman. I'm not finished YET. Toast Man gives the Waffle potter Your powers are done for. Woman screams. Powdered Toast Man is crushing Waffle potter. Waffle Woman are wiggled and shattered. Waffle Woman: Uhhh, I feel a little crare. Woman melts into a formless, brown, humanoid blob and floating into the sky You win this time, Powdered Toast Man! But I'll be back... maybe. Little Johnny: YAY, POWDERED TOAST MAN! Powdered Toast Man: Why, little Johnny! Johnny was so excited Little Johnny: My hero. Narrator: And so less, in the name of ignorance. Toast Man salutes and zooms the pan that the earth was destroyed Pledgetis and the American waste. Powdered Toast Man once again rapes the earth of evil. Making the world they stapled place for Little Johnny's through out the universe. echoing THE END!!!!! to black at the end of the episode Category:Episode Transcripts